Millennium Mall
by zigguratank
Summary: COMPLETED! Alister's little brother Mikey aka Miruko is STILL ALIVE! and they own a shop in the Millennium Mall called Alister's Airplanes. but one day Mikey gets lost in the mall! what happens? other characters in yugioh also own their own stores! pleez
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N: Hi! This is my…3rd Yugioh fanfic! My friend Dr.Waka Waka helped me out. I love the brotherly relationship between Alister and Mikey/Miruko. So, I put Mikey in this one. Actually, he's the main character. And he's ALIVE, okay? There are some things you should know before reading:

!. Alister's age is 17.

2. Mikey's age is 5. He super cute and can't read that well yet. And sometimes little kids fart sooo… yeah.

Well, I think that's all the information I have to tell you. I WON'T make Mikey older because he'll lose his cuteness and squishiness and all that adorable little kids stuff. And I WON'T make Alister younger because he'll lose his hotness and muscles and stuff. Besides, he still loves his brother the same way, right?

* * *

**Millennium Mall-Chapter 1**

Today is a beautiful day at Millennium Mall. The birds are singing, customers are buying, the food court is cooking, and there's an evacuation at Alister's Airplanes.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Evacuate now! Mikey just farted!" Alister screamed shooing his little brother outside and spraying the air with Raspberry Fragrant Air Freshener. When the room finally had no trace of the nasty odor, Alister let Mikey come back into the store.

"Mikey, next time you decide to let one out give us a warning!" Alister informed.

Mikey sat gazing at the model airplanes that he and his brother sold, and answered. "Okay." Then he felt a slight rumble in his tummy.

"Uh oh" Mikey whispered.

"Uh oh what?"

"Uh oh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Mikey yelled. Alister picked up his little brother and ran to Tristan's Tag-Along Toilets. Tristan's "Tag-Along Toilets" was actually a normal bathroom. He couldn't find any other way of making money than cleaning the bathrooms and charging people to use them.

"Come here to do your business! It's cleaner than the other places!" Tristan advertised as he glared at the bathroom across the hall. It was purposely caked with mud and dirt so people wouldn't use it. Alister ran into Tristan's Tag-Along Toilets with Mikey.

"You have to pay Alister." Tristan warned holding out his hand to collect cash.

"He's gonna blow!" Alister showed Tristan Mikey's adorable face that looked like it was about to shed tears.

"You have to pay when you come out! Go! Go! Go!" Tristan let them in. Alister stood in outside the bathroom and waited for Mikey. Mikey felt he had to stay in there a while, so he screamed, "Hey Alister! This is gonna take a while! You can go back to the store and I'll come back when I'm finished!"

"You sure?" Alister screamed back.

"Yup!" Mikey reassured. Alister trusted that Tristan would help Mikey if he had any problems. He paid Tristan quickly and rushed back to the store to stop customers from stealing model airplanes while he was out.

Back in Mikey's stall, he flushed the toilet, washed his hands and walked out.

"Had a good poop?" Tristan asked. Mikey shook his head. "Nothing came out." Tristan stared at him for the longest time.

"You mean that you were in there just sitting on the seat and farting?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can you get back to your brother's store by yourself?"

"Yeah." And Mikey walked back to Alister's Airplanes. You might think that the story ends there but it doesn't. Mikey never got back to Alister's Airplanes. In fact, he went in the wrong direction. Mikey went inside of Odion's Odd Moments. The photo shop where people come in at the wrong times. Odion was looking into a mirror when Mikey came in. Mikey was so quiet that Odion didn't even see the kid pull up a chair and sit staring at him.

"Look at my fine, sexy bald head!" Odion said to himself as he smiled into the mirror. Mikey got confused.

"Mister, what's a _sexy_?"

"A female or a male who looks nice."

"Like Mai?"

"Yeah, Mai Valentine? She's a hotty!" Odion purred.

"What's a _hotty_?" Mikey asked. Odion finally noticed the toddler sitting next to him. "AAAAAAHHH! Were you listening? Forget everything you heard or said!" Mikey nodded. Suddenly Odion had an idea for advertising.

"Hey kid, you're cute and I'm not gettin' so many customers. Why don't I take a picture of you so people will come and buy my pictures? You'll be famous!" Mikey thought for a while.

"I don't like cameras." And he ran out of the store. Odion chased after him and grabbed him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Let me go! My brother's gonna come beat you to death!"

"So? I'm bigger!"

"He's stronger!"

"He's not here!" Odion took Mikey back into the photo shop and placed him on the chair.

"Now, what's the last letter of the alphabet?"

"How should I know? I only know A B D."

"Fine! What's 2+1?"

"I don't know how to add yet."

"JUST SAY CHEESE DAMMIT!" Odion bellowed. Mikey's eyes widened. He covered his mouth.

"You said a bad word mister!"

"How do you it was a bad word when you don't go to school?"

"I heard my brother say it once. Then he saw me and he apologized and gave me some candy." Then he added, "Where's my candy?" Odion dug into his pockets to look for some candy. Mikey took this chance to run. He ran out of the store and into Seto's Soaps. Yes, Seto Kaiba sold soaps. Very smelly soaps, multi-colored soaps, liquid and bar soap, fake soap, real soap, soap that's runny, soap that's sticky, and soap that are just painted rocks. Yes, Seto Kaiba sold LOTS of soap.

"Hello little guy! You seem dirty! Let me give you some soap!" Seto gave Mikey some soap. Rule number one of baby-sitting, child care, big brother/sister guidebook, whatever: NEVER give little boys soap! Unfortunately, Seto didn't know that because he and Mokuba grew up with soap, so when he handed Mikey the soap, it felt like the Apocalypse was coming.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA BE CLEAN! SOAP IS BAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ALISTER SAVE ME!" Mikey wailed. The whole mall seemed to have heard it. At Alister's Airplanes Alister looked around.

"Is that Mikey?" he wasn't too sure because his store was the FARTHEST store away from Seto's soaps. Back at Seto's soaps, Seto was trying to get Mikey to buy his soap.

"Come on. If you don't want the soap to clean you, you can always eat it." Rule number 2 of baby sitting, child care, big brother/sister guidebook, whatever: DON'T let the kids think soap is food. Mikey took a bite out of the soap and started choking. A customer did the Heimlich maneuver on Mikey and Mikey spat the chunk of soap out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I COULDN'T BREATHE! YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME! NO WONDER MY BROTHER HATES YOU! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Mikey screamed. The nice customer who saved Mikey picked him up and took him out of the store. He scolded Seto before leaving, "It's a good thing you don't have a younger sibling! With you, they'd be dead!" and he stormed out. Back at Alister's Airplanes Alister was freaking out.

"What if that was Mikey? What if that wasn't Mikey? What if Kaiba is trying to kill Mikey? What if Mikey is still in the bathroom having constipation and it hurts? What if Mikey is learning bad words from Odion? What if aliens came and took Mikey away from me and I'm the only one who can save him? What if he's lost?" Alister thought for a moment. "I'M COMING MIKEY!" Alister closed the shop and went out to search for the lost little brother.

* * *

A/N: do you like it? i'm already writing chapter 2. that's where they're in the food court. this story might be 3-4 chapters long. well, please review! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

A/N: yea! The food court! My favorite part…

* * *

Back where Mikey was, the customer treated the adorable kid to some of Ishizu's Ice Cream. But the cone that Mikey got almost cost a fortune! Mikey was eating a super large quadruple scoop ice cream. He had mint chocolate, jamoca fudge, strawberry and his favorite vanilla. Then there were the toppings. He insisted on getting one topping for each of his scoops. Cookie chunks for mint chocolate, rainbow sprinkles for strawberry, chocolate covered raisins for jamoca fudge, and chocolate sprinkles for vanilla. Then he wanted fruit. Banana, strawberries, cherries, pineapple and then some cinnamon apples on his ice cream. It was so big, that Ishizu had to put it in a to-go box. The price of the ice cream was $167.49. Ishizu was a happy camper. The nice customer, Bob, wasn't nice anymore. 

"You left me broke kid! I was going to buy a present for my wife, but instead I spent it all on a brat who I don't even know! Why I ought to…" but he stopped seeing Mikey's big puppy dog eyes. Bob looked away.

"I'm going to leave you here, okay?"

"Alright! Thanks for the ice cream Bob!" And Mikey watched the man run away crying. Mikey ate half of everything on his ice cream and gave the rest to a hobo who was sitting by the trash can.

"Here mister. I can't finish it. Will you eat it for me?" Mikey handed him the ice cream and walked away.

"God Bless you!" the hobo cried and gratefully ate the ice cream. Mikey was headed to Dartz's Donuts. Since he was already in the food court, he decided to visit all the restaurants and what free samples he could get. Dartz's Donuts smelled of cinnamon and sugar. Mikey was in love with the donuts in the window and stuck to it like glue.

"Mikey! What a surprise! It thought I blew you up for good!"

"What?"

"Never mind. So is Alister with you?"

"No."

"Are you going to buy something?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?" Dartz stared at the toddler. Mikey stared back.

"I was hoping to get free samples."

"There are no samples here."

"Can I have a donut?"

"I only give them to _paying_ customers."

"Oh. Can I pay with cash?" When Bob was buying the ice cream, he made a mistake and told Mikey to hold his wallet. Mikey took the money out and gave the wallet back to Bob. Bob concluded that he was broke and left Mikey. Now Mikey took out the $400.17 he had in his pocket. Dartz's looked at the money.

"What do you want?" and Mikey picked out 3 donuts. 1 chocolate glazed, 1 cinnamon sugar, and 1 raspberry jelly for Alister. Dartz gave the bag to Mikey, Mikey paid and all was well.

"Come back soon! And bring your brother!" Dartz happily called out waving the cash in the air. Mikey munched on the chocolate glazed donut and held on tightly to the bag. He stepped inside of Bakura's Bakery.

Alister searched everywhere for Mikey. He ran into Seto's soaps and asked Seto if he'd seen Mikey. Seto just scoffed and said, "Talk to the hand." He put up his hand.

"Fine." Alister ran to the next store to ask. Back at Bakura's Bakery, it was so busy that Mikey was practically being stepped on! He squeezed his way through to get at the free samples of meat pie that everyone was grabbing. When he finally got to the front the samples were finished and Bakura announced he wasn't making anymore. Mikey snuck into the kitchen to find more.

"If I were free samples where would I be?" Mikey wondered. He looked right and left. Then he saw it: a giant Whirlpool Fridge. He ran to the extraordinary container and opened it. A gust of chilly air escaped uncovering: chicken livers, chicken heads, beef butt, cow tongues, pig's blood, legs of a pig, boar head, and lard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screamed. Bakura caught Mikey peeking in.

"NOOOO! My secret is out!" Bakura screamed. He quickly shut the fridge door and glared at Mikey.

"You can NEVER tell anyone about this kid! You hear me?"

"Y…yeah. Except, I want to know something."

"What?"

"What do you use," Mikey cautiously pointed at the fridge, "those for?" Bakura turned pale.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know the meat I use in those really good meat pies?" Mikey's eyes widened. He remembered when Alister took him here to share one of Bakura's famous mince meat pies. It tasted so good up until today…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'VE BEEN POISONED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! THAT'S GROSS! YUCK! I'M NEVER EATING HERE AGAIN!" Mikey wailed running out of the bakery. Bakura slunk down onto the floor.

"There goes my business." He wept. Mikey ran to Tea's Tacos. He hid behind the counter trembling. Tea crouched down to meet the level of Mikey.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Bakura's Bakery uses gross animal parts for their meat pies!" he wailed never looking up. Tea was about to give Bakura a piece of mind, when Mikey continued on.

"If Bakura uses those things in his meat pie, then I don't wanna know what Tea's Tacos uses for their tacos!" Mikey (now laughing) exclaimed. Tea got mad. Real mad. She stood up and frowned down at the 5-year-old. Mikey realized that there were piercing eyes staring down at him. He slowly looked up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's the Taco slut my brother was telling me about! Stay away! Stay away! ALISTER! HELP!" Mikey ran for the door. Tea called out after him, "And don't come back!" Mikey continued on to Joey's Jams and Jerky. He stumbled in and looked around at the western style store. One half one the room had shelves of different flavored jams with flavors that Joey "created." The other half had racks with all kinds of jerky. Joey had beef jerky, pork jerky, chicken jerky, and even if you've never heard of it fish jerky! He had gone the extra mile to increase the jerky and jam industry. Joey noticed a scared little boy walk in.

"YOU'RE MY FIRST CUSTOMER!" Joey happily cried out. Mikey stared at him with disbelief.

"You're kidding right? You're first customer during the second shift? Or…" Joey shook his head,

"You're my first customer EVER! What's your name?"

"M…Mikey?"

"Well Mikey! What are you planning to but today? How bout some of my famous watermelon kiwi jam?"

"How is it famous when you NEVER had any customers?"

"Well my Ma thinks it's great. If you don't want any jams, can I interest you in some goose jerky? It's homemade!"

"You're worse than Bakura! No wonder you have no customers!" and he stormed out. Joey whined, "Come back! I just made a bowl of fresh pomegranate jam!"

Mikey had enough excitement for today. He decided to visit Rafael. Alister never told him about Rafael's store. Every time Mikey brought up the subject of Rafael's store, Alister would change the subject. Well today his brother wasn't here to stop him.

* * *

Actually, his brother was at Odion's Odd Moments taking a picture in a dress to complete his part of the deal. Odion said if Alister would let him take a picture, then he'd tell him where Mikey went. 

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" Alister groaned. Odion, who was fixing his camera, explained, "Cause you look more like a girl, than you do a boy, Man, if I didn't spy on you in the dressing room, I would have hit on you! Oops, wasn't supposed to say that…" Alister quietly steamed.

"Just get on with the picture already!"

"Okay! Okay!" Odion took a few deep breaths and sat down on the ground. He sat in some yoga positions and then fell asleep. Alister got up to kick him in the…private spot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! Whadda ya do that for!"

"Are you going to take the picture or what?"

"Alright!" Odion got into position, looked into the mirror once more to compliment his bald, tattooed head and…_SNAP!_ Alister quickly took off the dress and threw it on the floor. He wore his original set of clothes underneath the dress and was sweating badly.

"Now, where's Mikey?"

"Who?"

"THE KID YOU SAID YOU KNEW ABOUT!"

"Eh, never heard of him. How're you gonna pay for your picture?"

"WHAT! Forget it! I'm not paying for that damn picture! I'm going!"

"It's a nice picture. You know you want it."

"Well…" and Alister fumed out of the store with 4 wallet sized picture of him in a dress replacing his $26.00.

* * *

Mikey walked into Rafael's Rums. He saw bottles of whiskey, wine, beer, and Irish rum neatly organized by color. He didn't know what they were though. Alister never explained to him what beer was. Mikey headed for the counter. He saw Rafael drunk on the floor. 

"Hey Rafael! I came to visit you!" Rafael woke up. His eyes were unfocused.

"Who are you?"

"It's me! Mikey! You know, Alister's little brother?"

"Oh yea! Madeline! You don't look like a girl!"

"That's because I'm a boy."

"Oh. I know a guy who looks like a girl! Do you know him? His name is Alister."

"Yeah. That's my brother!"

"Then you must be Dorothy! How come you don't look like a girl?"

"Because I'm a boy!"

"I knew that. Hey, have you ever heard of Alister? He's a guy who looks like a girl!" Rafael cracked up. Mikey saw this conversation wasn't getting anywhere. He decided to get to the point.

"Hey Rafael, what do you sell?"

"RUM! Mwahahahahaha…." He took a swig from his 8th bottle. Mikey still didn't know what he sold. Maybe if he tasted it…

"Can I have a sample?" Rafael handed Mikey his bottle. Mikey took it and sniffed it. It smelled nasty.

"Uhhh, on second thought, I think I'll pass." He handed the bottle back to Rafael. Rafael stared at him.

"How old are you?"

"I'm five!" Mikey held up five fingers to prove it. Rafael started getting mad. He stood up and picked up Mikey. They stepped outside the store and Rafael dumped him on the ground.

"No minors allowed!" then he swaggered back in. Mikey felt full from the ice cream and donut he ate before and walked out of the food court.

* * *

A/N: do you like it? Pleez review! oh yea, thanx for the reviews silveryuki06 and Rox n' Sox! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

A/N: well, it's almost over! This story I mean…

* * *

Mikey stumbled into Mokuba's Magic Market. This was one of the most popular shops in the entire mall! At Mokuba's Magic Market, Mokuba sold prank toys, magic tricks and cool gadgets. Today, he didn't have many customers. They were all in the food court waiting for more free samples. Mokuba was delighted to see Mikey.

"Mikey! Buddy! You want to see a magic trick I've been working on?" Before Mikey could answer he was being pulled into a small secret room where Mokuba taught paying customers how to do magic tricks. Mokuba pulled out a large, vertical box with 3 compartments and many slits. He took out a can of swords and gave them to Mikey.

"Today, I am going to make myself disappear! I will get in to this box, you will stick the swords in and when you open the box I will be gone! Isn't that cool?"

Mikey nodded in agreement. Mokuba got into the box and called out, "Bring on the swords!" One thing you must notice is that Mikey is only 5 and Mokuba wants _him_ to stick super sharp knives into the box he was in. On Mokuba's command dear little Mikey started shoving knives into any slot he found. He heard some wrestling in there and some screams but he continued on. Some of the slots were too high, so he made the last swords fit by making his own slots. Mikey counted to three and opened the door. Mokuba was gone!

"Wow! He's good! Uuuh why is there red stuff on the sides?" Mikey walked out of the store and continued on his exploration.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rafael's Rum Alister was heaving the drunken man onto a chair.

"Come on Rafael!' Alister wheezed, "You could help by using your legs!" Rafael didn't do anything. He was laughing at passing people and taking big gulps from his 14th bottle of whisky. Alister took the whisky away from him and threw it in the garbage.

"WHAT'D YA DO THAT FOR!" Rafael dove into the garbage can to retrieve the lost alcohol. He muttered to himself, "First I had little kids come in here, now I have women trying to take my beer!" Alister heard what Rafael said and rushed over to get information out of him.

"What little kids?"

"Uhhhh a little boy who said he knew me…I knew his sister. Heh heh heh. I think."

"What was the boy's name?"

"Sumthin' with a 'm'."

"MIKEY!"

"YEAH! I gave him some water. He looked thirsty."

"RAFAEL, YOU DON'T SELL WATER! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY WATER IN HERE!"

"I don't? Then I guess I gave him this stuff…" Rafael held up his whisky and Alister fainted.

* * *

Mikey tottered into Valon's Vehicles. The only shop that sold cars in a mall. Mikey approached the front desk where Valon was and told him, "I want a car." Valon smiled down at Alister's little brother.

"Why do you want a car?"

"So I can ride with my brother! Can you give me a car?"

"I'll have to see your driver's license." Mikey pulled out the remaining cash that Dartz didn't rip off him and shook it in Valon's face.

"Okay, come over here sir and I'll fix you up with something nice!" Valon took Mikey by the hand and took him over to where they kept the bikes. No, not little bicycles. BIG, BAD MOTORCYCLES.

"I want a mower-physco like my brother. I like the green color." Valon looked around and picked out a really green motorcycle. Mikey squealed with delight. He climbed on top of it and told Valon to turn it on.

"So you want a test drive before you purchase? Okay." Valon turned the key and revved up the engine. Mikey was about to have the ride of his life, or should I say the last ride of his life, if Mai hadn't came in and stopped the commotion.

"Valon! What do you think you're doing?"

"My customer here wants to test drive his car before he buys it!"

"Mikey's just a kid!" Mai grabbed Mikey off the motorcycle and took him to her own store called Mai's Music. Seeing all the CDs and headphones to listen to music with, Mikey ran off to explore forgetting all about the bike. He put on a headphone and listened to what was on it.

"_Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart! Got lost in the game! Oh baby, baby…"_ Mikey shook off the head phones with disgust. He ran to the next one hoping it consisted of a good song.

"_...Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's all right. Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I'll walk alone…" _Mikey decided to not listen to the song and walked off wondering what the word: fucked meant. He put on another headphone.

"_Aaaahhhaaaaa Ahhh! Aaaahhhaaaaa Ahhh! We come from the land of the ice and snow from the midnight springs where the hot springs blow..." _Mikey quickly took off the headphones for the song was way too loud. He put on another one but took it off again because it was classical music. In an hour Mikey listen to 3 rap songs, some Beatles, 7 pop, some ABBA, some classical and tons of rock. He didn't like any of them. Mikey decided to go to another store. He was walking down the hall when Rex pulled Mikey into Rex's Rugs.

"Kid, you look like you could use some moola. You earn some from me by vacuuming these rugs!" Rex thrust a large vacuum into the toddler's hands and went to the front door to attract customers. Mikey liked this big machine. It had lots of pretty buttons. He saw a large green one at the top. He struggled to press it and them: VROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mikey screamed as the vacuum turned on at full speed and dragged him along for the ride. It drove out of Rex's Rugs and into the food court. It passed by Rafael's Rums where Alister was waking up.

* * *

Alister awoke to the thundering noise of a…vacuum? He saw a vacuum speed by Rafael's Rums. It looked like a kid was riding it!

"Ah. Crazy kids." Alister remembered that Mikey was still out in the cruel world by himself and ran out to continue his search. Rafael called out after him, "Come back soon baby! Hic!"

* * *

The vacuum drove into a cart in the middle of the mall. It was called Marik's Mallets and Marik wasn't too happy about having a vacuum crash into his "store"

"WTF!" Marik screamed. He saw a little boy on top of the vacuum holding one of his prized mallets.

"Hey mister! Can I get one of these for my brother? He needs a hammer!" Mikey hopped off the dangerous vacuum and began walking away with a mallet. Marik steamed and soon took his millennium rod (which looks like a mallet) and began chasing after the boy who had caused him much trouble.

"Come back here you little BEEP!" he waved his rod like a mallet threatening to send Mikey into the shadow realm. Mikey ran past Weevil's Wedding Gowns and into Pegasus's Pets. Marik ran back to his cart.

"Hello little boy. Would you like to own your own special animal friend?" Mikey looked around at all the pets. (He was still dragging his mallet around) Pegasus stuck with the toddler while he was looking at all the pets.

"You got any pet rocks? I like rocks. I don't like animals."

"You could learn to love animals like me!" Pegasus took one of the golden retriever puppy out of its cage and started rubbing dog fur on his face. Mikey stared into the face of the scary man.

"Hey, I know you! My big brother dressed up like you and pretended to be you to trick Kaiba into a duel to get revenge for something and then…" Mikey blabbered on and on about Alister's duel at Duelist Kingdom after Mai took Pegasus's soul. Event after event Pegasus got angrier.

"How dare he pretend to be the coolest, most handsome, most intelligent creator of duel monsters! And you say he's your brother? Well then, GET OUT! Cause I don't sell pets to little brothers of imposters! Go get rocks next door!" and that's exactly what Mikey did. He went next door to Rebecca's Rocks and picked up 10 heavy rocks. He went up to the cashier.

"Can I buy these rocks?"

"Sorry, you have to be 13 or older to buy _those_ rocks. They use those rocks for attacking people."

"Like this?" Mikey asked innocently. He threw one of the rocks at Rebecca's head and she fell to the floor. Mikey ran out of the store and into Serenity's Socks.

"You want a sock puppet?" Serenity stuffed a deformed sock rabbit in Mikey's face causing him to freak out and throw more rocks. He knocked out Serenity and ran to the next store which was Joey's Jewelry. Joey was helping out customers.

"Excuse me sir," a rich fat lady inquired, "can you tell me what kind of metal this is? Is it silver or platinum?"

"It's neither! That is my own kind of metal. It's melted quarters!" The lady put down the ring in abhorrence and ran out of the store. A couple looking for wedding rings called Joey over.

"What kind of diamond is this? It's very foggy, but it looks so nice!"

"Oh those aren't diamonds. Those are sugar crystals!" the couple left with a cold impression. Joey sat down and cried.

"Why doesn't anybody like my jewelry? WHY?"

"Hey! You're the jam and jerky guy! How come you have 2 stores?" Mikey asked. He was now holding a sock bunny, 3 attack rocks, and a mallet. Joey screamed, "Robber! Robber! Kid robber!" Mikey decided that this was the time to run. He ran to Duke's Dynamites. Mikey looked at all the explosives in wonder.

"Can I buy a dynamite Duke?"

"No. you have to be 18 or older. So get lost."

"But I want a dynamite!"

"I said get lost!" Mikey glared at the mean teenager. He remembered that this guy was younger than Alister…

"How old are you?"

"16…I mean ummm 23!"

"Hey! If you're 16 then why are you selling dynamites?"

"How did you become so smart?"

"I dunno!" Duke bent down and whispered to Mikey, "If you don't tell anyone that I'm 16 then I'll give a dynamite for free!" Mikey accepted the offer and Duke gave him the Power Blast. Mikey held the dynamite in his hands like a trophy.

"What's it say? I can't read."

"It's called the Power Blast." Mikey stopped smiling. His stomach felt weird. It gurgled and then…

"AHHHHH! I gotta go to Tristan's Tag Along Toilets!"

"Why?"

"I have some tag along behind me!" and Mikey dropped his merchandise on the floor and ran to Tristan's Tag Along Toilets to do some business.

* * *

A/N: only one more chapter to go! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

A/N; oh no! I forgot Yugi! I'll add him in right now…BEWARE! this last chapter contains GROSS stuff about poo and farts! so if you just ate...you might want to wait a while...

* * *

Mikey tottered down the hall as fast as he could on his chubby little legs. He ran and ran and ran until he noticed a store he'd never seen before: Yugi's Yams. He forgot all about his urge to poo and stepped inside. Instantly he was cast into a world of white, orange and purple. There were purple, orange, and white sculptures all around. Yugi came out and squealed, "WELCOME TO YUGI'S YAMS! I MADE ALL THE LOVELY STATUES YOU SEE AROUND YOU! And the best part about that is…" Yugi leaned in to whisper, "They're all made of yams!" Mikey gasped in shock. He never heard of yam art. He didn't even know what a yam was!

"So little boy, would you like to purchase a yam sculpture? Or maybe a personalized yam for the one you love?" Mikey thought on it for a while. He decided to get one for Alister.

"I'm sure my big brother would want one. Can you put A-L-S-T-U-R on one? And say it's from Mikey: M-I-uhhh key!" Mikey ordered. Yugi reached into the oven and grabbed a nice hot baked yam, ready for carving. Mikey chanted "A-L-S-T-U-R" so Yugi wouldn't forget how to spell it. In a few seconds Yugi was finished.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" on it spelled: I L-U-V S-E-T-O. Unfortunately Mikey couldn't read (his brother taught him how to spell his name though) so he paid for his odd piece of artwork and continued to look around at the weird store. This place had an unusual smell…kind of like potatoes…and this cashier had a really big head. Yugi saw that his customer wasn't leaving yet, so he offered Mikey a yam.

"You want a yam? They're nice and fresh!" Yugi offered. Mikey whirled around.

"It's eat-able!" the toddler took a bite out of his brother's gift and chewed on the weird food. It was sweet and mushy…like carrots. Yugi gasped in horror.

"YOU ATE MY ARTWORK!" Mikey became scared. He didn't like carrots. And this tasted like sort of like carrots. He swallowed and then his stomach began to rumble. Yugi was charging at his customer when suddenly…POOOOT! Mikey farted in Yugi's face and Yugi died. Mikey remembered that he had a lot of poop stored away in his large intestine so he rushed to Tristan's Tag-Along-Toilets.

* * *

Alister searched desperately around the mall for his lost little brother. He passed by Yugi's yams and smelled a horrible odor that lingered in the air. It consisted of yams, donuts, 4-hr-old poop, and ice cream. He was about to run when he saw a leg pop out from under the "smoke". He ran in (holding his breath) and pulled Yugi out. Then he gave Yugi CPR. The big haired mini dude awoke gasping. His heart skipped a beat, for he fell in love with a red-haired beauty who supposedly rescued him.

"Beautiful lady! You're lovelier than Seto Kaiba! Will you run away with me?"

"NO!" and Alister ran away leaving Yugi to weep on the concrete floor.

* * *

Mikey slipped past Tristan at Tristan's Tag-Along-Toilets and locked his stall. He wiped the toilet seat cover and placed toilet tissue on the seat just like his brother showed him. Then he sat down for a nice dump. Out side Alister was moping around. He smelled like shit, and he couldn't find his little brother anywhere. Back in the stall Mikey "poured" out the remainder of his digested food and wiped his tush. He flushed the toilet, pulled up his pants, washed his hands and walked out of Tristan's Tag-Along-Toilets.

Alister suddenly remembered that he never checked Tristan's Tag-Along Toilets! He rushed there just in time to see Mikey totter out.

"MIKEY!" Alister ran and picked up his little brother. He swung him around and around. "I was so worried! I went looking for you and you were in there the WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!" Mikey began coughing and Alister put him down. "What's wrong Mikey?"

"EWWW! You smell! Wait! I got you something!" Mikey pulled out a bag with donuts, a piece of yam that once said I luv Seto, and a piece of soap that had a big bite out of it. (He kept the soap) Mikey pointed at the soap he got from Seto's soaps and said, "Don't eat it. It kills you." He handed it to a confused Alister. Mikey continued giving his gifts to his brother. He stuffed the donut in Alister's mouth, made Alister hold the mallet in one hand and a free dynamite in another hand, and presented him the yam art.

"It says A-L-S-T-U-R right! I made the big hair guy write it!"

"No it says: I luv Set. And then there's a big bite mark."

"Oooooooooooooh. I also got this." Mikey pulled out a wad full of money. Apparently Mikey didn't spend all of Bob's cash so he decided to give the rest to Alister.

"WHOA! Where'd you get all this cash?"

"Bob."

"WHO?"

"Bob. He bought me ice cream."

"Whu…?" Mikey explained his trip around the mall to his confused brother. Alister was practically spazzing out by the time Mikey finished.

"MIKEY! How many times have I told you? The world is a cruel place! And you wandered around all by yourself today! Are aware that ANYONE could've kidnapped you?" Alister screamed. Mikey thought his brother would've been proud but he was wrong.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry AWISTUR! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Mikey bawled. Alister instantly felt guilty. He knelt down and cried into the toddler's shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" just then Rafael, still drunk, passed by and called out to Mikey, "Hey KID! You never told me how you like the rum!" a few minutes later Odion passed by and snapped a picture Mikey.

"GOTCHA! Finally! If you don't want to take a picture, then I have ways to take pictures of you! That doesn't make sense…oh well." Ishizu and Marik were leaving the mall when Marik shouted, "You're gonna have to pay for that mallet! You little BEEEP" Rex came by and asked Mikey if he'd seen where his vacuum landed. Serenity and Rebecca staggered out with huge bumps on their foreheads. Duke passed by and winked at Mikey.

"Don't forget not to tell anyone about my secret!" Duke shouted. People looked at him strangely and Duke tried to play it cool. Bob ran up to Mikey and took the $347.00 that Mikey took.

"Thank you very much!" the ice cream hobo ran up to kiss Mikey, Pegasus scoffed at Mikey for wanting a pet rock and Tea and Bakura glared at him. Joey left with Mai, and Valon rode through the mall on his big bad bike. Kaiba was looking for Mokuba who was already outside waiting for him in their Blue Eyes Magic Traveling Box. Everyone was gone except for Yugi who was carving a life size yam sculpture of Alister and Tristan who was the wealthy janitor of the Millennium Mall.

"Hey you two gonna go yet?' Tristan asked. "I got a place to clean up here! And you," he pointed at Alister, "Have GOT to take a bath! You're stinkin' up the whole mall!" Tristan walked away with his mop and bucket. He was going to go clean up all the throw up near Bakura's Bakery. Alister's brain buzzed with confusion of all that had just happened. Then he remembered what Rafael said about rum and Mikey and he fainted. Mikey thought his brother was sleeping, so he slept next to his unconscious brother on the floor of the Millenium Mall.

The End

* * *

A/N: I'm finished. I'm such a bad author cause I don't put up any author responses to your lovely comments! I'm bang my head until I bleed. Hope you like the story! Don't forget to read the last chapter of Mental Man WHEN I POST IT! Ok, buhbi…for now.

YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ZiGgUrAtAnK YET! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
